


Ultionis Sino Ruina

by the-lady-storyteller (Billyz_Buddy)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyz_Buddy/pseuds/the-lady-storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world just needs to burn.</p><p>The tale of a disgraced prince of Asgard and the mercenary machine with whom he shares a cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultionis Sino Ruina

_**“The only reason you are still alive, is because I am allowing it.”**_

_**The man watched the as the blond man’s startling blue eyes flashed in anger, and it brought him immense joy.**_

_**The blond was breaking apart at the seams, a man caught up in emotion.**_

_**And all it would take would be one gentle push to send him over the edge.** _

 

_Blackness._

_Never-ending, choking blackness surrounded him as his bones strained and creaked under the force of the metallic bars striking his flesh. He clawed at the fabric draped over his head and gasped, desperately trying to draw air into his lungs as sharp thwacks of metal hitting flesh filled the air._

_“The only reason you were still alive, was because she allowed it. And she’s gone now, little princeling. So now we follow his orders.”_

_The sack was tightened around his head as he was pushed into the abyss._

 

“Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens... clearly you want to. So tell me, why did you allow me to live?”

Kirk opened his mouth to retort when a loud bang was heard that reverberated around the ship.

“You should probably go and see what that is….Captain.”  
Kirk narrowed his eyes.

“If you are trying to jeopardize my crew…” Kirk warned. “My mercy does have limits.”

“And apparently, your ship has limits as well. Planning for only one prisoner, were you?”

Kirk spun around as a figure with a bag covering his head was gingerly placed on a chrome table, the nurses and doctors circling the figure like vultures waiting to pick apart their prey.

The bag was removed, and the head thunked against the table. Long matted black hair was brushed aside from the face as blood trickled from the corner of the figure’s mouth.

“He crashed right into the ship. We’re anticipating broken bones and possibly a fractured skull,” Bones explained.

“Internal bleeding as well, I imagine,” Khan commented.

“He’s holding on, but barely. We can try to start a transfusion, but it’s doubtful he will survive the procedure to reset his bones. We’d have to basically tear him open to treat everything, on top of the fact he’s on the brink of starvation. He’d die on the operating table.”

“Must have been a prisoner who jumped from one of the transport ships,” Kirk commented.

“Normally they feed them well, though. Last meal and all that,” one of the nurses replied.

“And normally they save the beatings until they get to the compound,” one of the doctors commented as she examined the cuts and bruises on his chest.

“We should keep him alive and give him back to the transport ship he came from. We are stretching our resources and risking our safety with one prisoner, let alone two,” Spock commented.

“You said he’s barely holding on, and the longer we talk the less time we have to save him! Just make a decision!” a doctor declared.

“Give the prisoner to me,” Khan declared suddenly.

“And why would we do that?” Kirk replied.

“Because I know how to save him.”

“You a doctor as well as a murderer?” Kirk asked snidely.

“Is there really any difference Captain?”

Bones stiffened a little.

“We shouldn’t trust him Kirk,” Bones murmured.

“What have we got to lose Bones? The man’s dying anyway, it’s not like he can do anymore damage,” Kirk replied as he rubbed his temple. “You have five minutes, Harrison.”

Kirk and Bones carried the figure into the cell and laid him onto the nearby bench as Khan knelt down and swiped something from Bones’ pocket.

“What the…” Bones began as Khan took the syringe filled with his blood and proceeded to stab the man in the heart, pushing down the release valve.

“I need you to bring me some more syringes and leave the prisoner in the cell with me,” Khan commanded.

“There is no way in hell…” Bones began.

“Remember what I said before Bones?” Kirk reminded. “And if it keeps Harrison occupied, so be it.”

 

Loki awoke to blinding whiteness and wondered dimly if this was Valhalla before he realized that if he was dead, there would be no chance he would end up there.

He tried to sit up to observe his surroundings only for blinding pain to shoot across his temples and he groaned.

“The prisoner awakens,” a deep voice purred, and he turned towards the source of the voice. “And here the crew thought you’d die the first night.”

The man was shorter than him by an inch or so, but what he lacked in height he made up for in pure muscle. Every movement of his body was taunt and precise as he rolled down his sleeves, his cool blue eyes calculating everything.

Loki sat up as pain shot through his body and he gasped.

“You should be careful, don’t want to break anything.”

“You should be careful to watch your tongue,” Loki replied angrily as he automatically reached into his boot for one of his many daggers, only to find himself in a strange uniform of pure black.

“Looking for these?” the man asked as he held up three daggers, their hilts intricately carved with golden patterns and priceless jewels. “It’s quite odd they would allow a prisoner to keep such valuable items.”

Loki rose to his feet to grab the daggers when one whizzed past his ear with such force he heard the dagger lodge itself deeply into the wall behind him.

“Take a step closer and this will end up in your heart,” the man growled as he held up one of the two daggers remaining. “And if you still won’t co-operate, the last one can be lodged in your skull.”

Loki took a confident step forward.

“Then let my blood pour out freely,” Loki challenged.

He closed his eyes and waited for impact as he heard the two knives whizz towards him.

The first one lodged itself into his shoulder as the other one cut his ear and clattered onto the bench behind him.

Loki cupped his ear and looked down at his hand to see it covered in blood.

“You are lucky you are worth more alive than dead,” Khan replied as he sauntered over and proceeded to rip the dagger out of Loki’s shoulder. The man wiped the dagger on his pant leg before he handed it to Loki. “And you are lucky I am willing to show you mercy.”

The man turned to walk to the other end of the cell, almost challenging Loki to stab him.

Loki slipped the dagger into his boot and went to pick up the other two.

“I can assume you know who I am?” Loki asked.

The man smirked.

“A god so eager to claim a throne,” the man replied. “All of the universes have heard of you, of your failed opportunity to rule the, what do you call them? Midgardians? Pitiful.”

Loki set his mouth in a thin line.

“And for what result? To be imprisoned?” the man continued as he clicked his tongue. “So childish.”

“To want to claim a throne?” Loki replied with a growl. “To fulfill my birthright?”

“You and I are both aware that you would never achieve the throne of Asgard. Odin had groomed Thor from birth to be king, the true heir to your pitiful spare,” the man taunted.

Loki watched the man for a few moments, calculating the risks that would result if he tried to launch at the man and rip his throat out.

“You wouldn’t even make it a step forward before I re-broke every bone in that body of yours,” the man replied with a smirk. He tapped his temple. “One of my many augmentations. Quite useful at times. So much easier to anticipate the enemy attack when you know what they’re thinking, don’t you agree?”

Loki took a seat at the other end of the cell as he watched the other man reach into the side of his boot and pull out a slim gold coin, tossing it into the air for a moment before catching it. He repeated the stunt before he tossed the coin to Loki, who caught it with quick dexterity.

“A little keepsake from my travels. Odd what you can find on the edges of the universe,” the man commented as Loki inspected the coin.

It was an Asgardian coin, Odin the figurehead on the back. Loki traced the face for a moment before he tossed the coin into the air, the coin shuddering green before it became gold again. It clinked and clattered as it hit the ground.

The man leaned forward in interest before he jerked back as a large animal with black fur emerged, its hackles raised and its teeth bared. It took only a moment for the man to realize that it was a wolf the size of an Indian elephant who was stalking towards him.

“I could say the same,” Loki replied with a smirk as the wolf growled.

Just as the wolf launched at the man’s throat it vanished with a flick of Loki’s wrist.

The man was staring at him, wide-eyed and panting slightly.

“I will not be intimidated by a man who believes himself to be higher than a god,” Loki hissed. “Because I can guarantee you there will be severe consequences if you try.”

“I expected no less my liege.”

It was that note of sarcasm that drove Loki over the edge. That smug, self-satisfied tone that just oozed with derision.

In a flash Loki had taken one of the knives in his hands and pitched it at the man.

The man caught it with deftness and smirked as he spun the blade between his fingers and tutted.

“My my my, you are turning out to be just as witless as your brother.”

“I am nothing like him!” Loki responded with a growl. “Compare me to that oaf…”

“Then use your intellect and understand that I might be useful to you alive rather than lifeless in this cell,” the man replied as he placed the knife beside him.

“Name your price,” Loki replied.

“72 lives,” the man responded automatically. “Guarantee me 72 lives, and I will make sure you end up on the throne you desire.”

Loki glanced down at his outfit, out to the corridor where the guards were patrolling and thought back to another prison locked down in the depths of Asgard. Locked away for all eternity, left to rot and for his name to be forgotten.

“And how do you plan to get us out of here?” Loki asked derisively. “With your good looks and my never-ending charm?”

“Patience my liege,” the man replied as he picked up the coin between them and inspected it. “Our time will come soon enough.”

He smiled for a moment before placing the coin in his boot.

“Perhaps sooner than you anticipate.”


End file.
